I'm glad you didn't let me watch Swimfan
by captainpezberry
Summary: Prompt fill: Paily fight over what they want to watch and end up wrestling for the remote, which then leads sexy times and something random playing in the background. Set in season 3. Paige is out to her parents, so that's canon, but everything else is pretty AU. Established relationship. One-shot


"I don't want to watch Swimfan again" Emily huffed, reaching over to snatch the remote out of Paige's hands.

"Hey!" Paige growled, then pouted, and folded her arms across her chest. "It's my favorite movie. Besides, there isn't anything else worth watching on."

"Have you even checked?" Emily asked with a roll of her eyes, trying to act annoyed, but failing when a smile crept over her features. She couldn't help it, Paige was adorable when she whined.

"It's past midnight, nothing is ever on this late" Paige said in a matter of fact tone before sliding off her bed and going to her door. She peeked out into the hallway then pushed the door slowly until it clicked closed.

Emily glanced away from the t.v. when she heard the click and immediately an eyebrow arched in questioning.

Paige looked at Emily and shrugged, a guilty smirk sliding over her features as she climbed back onto her bed "What?"

"I thought you said your mom wants the door at least cracked open while I'm here?"

Paige just shrugged again and pushed a messy lock of hair behind her ear "Well she's asleep now and we can crack it again when you leave."

"What if I fall asleep here and she gets up before us?"

Paige shook her head "Then I will get up and open it before I fall asleep. Stop worrying, sheesh, you'd think it was your parents you were dealing with. Now, give me that" With a quick motion of her arm, she snatched the remote out of Emily's grip and fell back onto her pillow. She lifted her arm and started to scroll through the guide.

Emily rolled her eyes but smiled again, her arms folding over her chest as she watched Paige's eyes reading the screen for a moment before finally looking back to the screen herself. "I'm surprised she lets me be here this late."

"Like we can even get into trouble? She barely leaves us alone for two seconds." Paige sighed and shook the remote at the screen "And see? There is nothing on. Can we please watch Swimfan?"

"No!" Emily huffed and grabbed the remote. She turned and started to push a few buttons. "I will find something. Look, there's a documentary on about the great pyramids."

"You are boring." Paige let out a laugh as she sat up and grabbed the remote back "I would rather watch paint dry. Give me that."

"No" Emily let out a soft laugh and pulled her hand back but Paige had a hold of the remote now. Emily frowned a little, more in concentration than in anger, and lifted her other hand to take hold too. "Come on Paige let me pick what we watch tonight."

"No way, Fields. You're going to put me to sleep with your documentaries." Paige's second hand gripped the remote and she gave a firm tug but Emily's grip was strong. They pulled back and forth a few times before the both of them looked up and into each other's eyes. In that moment of meeting the other's gaze, that playful spirit of competition that was always between them raised immediately, the change was nearly palpable.

"You're going down, McCullers." Emily whispered out before shifting so she was on her knees, using the leverage to her advantage, and giving a fierce tug to the remote. It slipped out of Paige's hand and she let out a squeak of victory. "Ah ha! It's mine!"

"Not so fast" Paige lunged at Emily and wrapped her arm around Emily's waist, using the momentum to push the girl over onto the mattress. Once she had the advantage, she reached for the remote but missed when Emily moved it over her head.

"You might have me on my back but I have longer arms than you! That's why I kick your butt at freestyle."

"Stealing my remote and insulting my swimming? Oh that's it." Paige dug her feet into the mattress and used both hands to grab the remote. When she pushed at the mattress she slid Emily along with her and as they wrestled for the remote, their weight shifted and soon they were both tumbling off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

Neither one of them seemed to notice, though. They were both fighting off giggles now as they rolled around between the bed and the dresser, pushing and pulling back and forth at the remote, struggling for control. Between each battle their fingers pushed buttons and the channels flickered back and forth, up and down, random numbers being pushed and entered.

"I'm going to win" Paige grunted as she rolled over and pinned Emily momentarily. She almost had the remote free when Emily lifted her hips and tossed Paige off balance, causing her to fall forward and lose her grip on the remote.

"Not a chance, McCullers" Emily said with a smirk, shifting now to pin Paige to the floor and rip the remote from her fingers. She smiled widely and wiggled her hips in victory, waving the remote back and forth. "Look what I got!"

Paige growled and sat up, knocking Emily backwards. This time instead of reaching for the remote, though, her hands slid up Emily's shirt and along her warm, smooth skin.

This caught Emily off guard and she squeaked before a giggle left her lips and she dropped her hands, and the remote, now gripping at Paige's wrists under her shirt and pulling "You have to behave, your parents are home."

Paige shook her head and smirked, her tongue sliding over her lips and her eyes holding a hungry gaze now "What my parents don't know can't hurt them."

Emily let out another soft giggle, biting at her bottom lip, before leaning over Paige with a smirk taking over her features now. "I doubt you can be quiet enough to get away with it."

"Is that a challenge?" Paige whispered, her chin tilting upwards, just enough to brush her lips to Emily's. She let out a warm breath and nodded just once before pressing a more firm kiss to her lips "I doubt you can make me be loud enough to wake them."

Emily laughed against her lips, nipping playfully at them, before shaking her head "You know I make you louder than anyone can."

Paige knew it was true but she wasn't going to admit it. She shook her head and bit back at Emily's lip playfully "Doubt it."

Emily's grip on Paige's wrists tightened and she gave a yank, pulling her hands out from under her shirt and pushing them above Paige's head. She leaned in against the girl and used her body to lay Paige back against the floor. With one hand she pinned Paige's wrists to the floor and with the other she cupped against one of Paige's breasts, giving a playful pinch to her nipple through her shirt.

Paige bit at her lip and shook her head, her gaze firm, determined not to crack and make a sound. Not just yet, at least. "Is that all you got, Fields?"

A fierce smirk flickered over Emily's lips before she smashed them against Paige's in an immediately heated kiss. Their lips both parted almost instantly and their tongues found one another as the kiss grew hungry within just seconds.

Still with her arms pinned, Paige was starting to feel desperate. She wanted to touch Emily, to feel her warm skin, to make her moan with a brush of her fingers. Her hips lifted up now into Emily, a silent begging for more, a plea of freedom.

Emily's grip on her wrists only tightened. The two of them often battled for control no matter what the situation was. There was always a fierce level of competition between them and just like Paige, Emily loved to win. She was not going to relinquish control just yet.

"Please" Paige moaned out softly through the kiss. She pulled back enough to snag Emily's bottom lip in her teeth and give it a little tug. Her eyes opened and she looked up at the girl on top of her. It almost drove her mad with desire to see that little satisfied smirk of victory on Emily's face. She let out a soft moan and released her bottom lip before kissing the spot gently, hoping she hadn't left a bruise. "Em, please."

"Say I win" Emily whispered, her voice now holding a deep husk to it when she spoke. Her eyes were lit with a dark desire that only seemed to grow with every moment she stared down at the helpless girl below her.

Paige's brow creased and she shook her head, grunting as she tried to wiggle free. She would rather battle to the death than admit Emily had beaten her. Her hips lifted again in a quick, feeble attempt to throw Emily off balance in hopes she could free herself.

It didn't work. Emily's legs were strong and her balance impeccable. She shook her head and smirked playfully down at the girl as she returned the movement with her own hips. With Paige pinned below her, the movement of her hips like that was more of a grinding motion and almost immediately both girls let out soft gasps as their bodies were assaulted with a jolt of pleasure from the motion of her hips. Emily let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

Even with her body's recent tremble of pleasure, Paige somehow managed to regain her senses when she saw Emily close her eyes. She used the moment to pounce. She tore her arms free, rocked forward, and pushed her hands against Emily's shoulders with all her force. The sudden movement was enough and Emily was landing on her back with a thud and Paige was covering her body with her own. Instead of dancing in victory, though, her lips immediately found Emily's again and her hands, now free to roam as they wished, were under Emily's shirt within just a moment. The feel of the girl's warm skin under her fingers was one of her favorite things in the world.

Goosebumps covered Emily's flesh at the sudden presence of Paige's hands on her again. She wasn't going to fight it this time, though. Instead her own hands reached out, both landing on Paige's hips. As her tongue tangled with Paige's, her fingers crept along her waist until she found the tie to the sweats she wore and gave a single tug before her hand pushed inside.

Paige let out a soft moan against the kiss but did nothing to discourage Emily's actions. By this point her body was screaming for attention and she knew Emily knew that. She broke the kiss for a moment, just long enough for her hands to pull Emily's shirt up her body and over her head. In that moment of pause between kisses and before their hands returned to each other's bodies, they caught eyes and a smirk was shared between them. They would argue who won the battle of the remote until the day they die but in reality they both knew they were both the victors in this.

When their lips met again, Emily's hand returned to where it has been before. Her fingers took a moment to trace the lines of Paige's hips and waist. A smirk lifted on her lips against the kiss when she felt Paige's stomach suck in and her hips give a tremble. It was always so sexy to her when she did that, as if she was silently begging for more, as if words could never be enough to direct Emily's fingers down further.

Paige broke the kiss to allow her lips to trail down over Emily's jaw, along her neck, and to her shoulder. With each kiss against her darker skin, the chills ran through her body. This girl was beautiful in every sense of the word and it never ceased to amaze her that they were here, like this, and Emily was giving her body to her. Each time was like a tiny miracle, one that Paige could never take for granted.

Emily's head rolled back and a soft moan escaped when she felt Paige's lips upon her skin. She loved how gentle the girl could be with her. It was a far cry from the old Paige, the one who had a penalty named after her in field hockey. This was the real Paige and it drove Emily wild knowing she got to see her like this. As Paige's lips continued over her, her fingers continued and soon her fingers were sliding through her folds. She moaned again when she was greeted with a warm desire. A smirk came to her face and as her fingers slid up and down through the wet folds, she let out a soft whisper of Paige's name.

Paige's hips gave a jolt when she felt Emily's fingers against her. She let out a moan of her own and her teeth scraped the side of Emily's breast where she had been gently kissing. Without even thinking about it, her hand reached down and took hold of Emily's free hand. Their fingers tangled and Paige gave a squeeze, a silent reassuring for Emily to continue. She needed her to continue. Her lips somehow managed to return to their feasting upon Emily's skin, circling around her breast until finally they wrapped around one of her nipples.

Another moan escaped Emily at the warmth of Paige's mouth on her. She could feel the smirk of victory Paige had made against her breast at the sound and knew the girl thought she was in control. With a single motion of her wrist, her fingers curled inside of Paige, filling her with a sharp thrust. When Paige had to bite down, hard, to hold back the scream of pleasure, Emily knew she was back in the driver's seat.

Paige shuttered as Emily's fingers started to move in and out of her. She had to pull away from Emily's breast to draw in a deep breath and try to compose herself. She couldn't let Emily win just yet. She lifted her eyes to Emily's face and when she saw her half lidded eyes watching her with a smug satisfaction in them, she knew she needed to do something. Paige growled softly in determination as she shifted over the girl a bit, enough to capture her lips in another kiss, mumbling as she did "Wipe that stupid look off your face."

"You mean the look of knowing what I'm doing to you and knowing how much you like it?" Emily whispered through a laugh between lazy kisses they were sharing "Because I love seeing you look so helples-"

Emily's words were cut off and replaced with a sharp gasp when she felt Paige's free hand suddenly dive between her legs and two fingers plunge inside of her. With the both of them now working in and out of each other, there was a new sense of competition. Who could get the other off faster?

They shared eye contact for a long time, nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing and the rustling of clothing between them as their hands moved could be heard for a long time. Soon, though, the near silence was filled with soft moans and little grunts, both of pleasure and effort, as the girls both worked. They didn't need to talk, they both knew just how to get the other there, and now it was just a matter of time.

"Say I win" Emily demanded again, though this time with less bite and more desperation. Her chest was heaving with each breath she took and her body was starting to tremble.

"In your dreams, Fields" Paige replied through a grunt before her head fell to lie against Emily's shoulder. Her eyes squeezed closed and a chill slid up her spine. She had to draw in a deep breath to steel her nerves and try to get her body to hold off a little longer.

Emily turned her face toward Paige's head on her shoulder, her tongue sliding out now and running along the ridge of the girl's ear before pulling it between her teeth and giving a soft nibble. A very light moan escaped through her lips as she released her ear. That combined with the way her fingers were now fiercely pumping into Paige in just the right spot, she knew the girl wouldn't last much longer. She had her exactly where she wanted her.

Paige's hips jerked but she refused to let herself go. Instead her quickly slid a third finger into Emily and used her thumb to trap and circle against the girl's clit. Two could play this game and she knew exactly what to do to push her over that edge. She was not going down without a fight.

A loud gasp was heard and Emily pulled her free hand, which still held Paige's other hand, over her mouth and bit down on her own knuckles. Her back arched and she felt a warm sensation rushing through her from toe to head and back again. She was fighting with all her might to keep her fingers working, not wanting to let Paige win.

"Damn it, Em" Paige growled, turning her head to bite the girl's neck before lifting off her shoulder completely to look down at her. Even behind their joined hands she could see Emily's face was twisted in pure pleasure. That was a bad idea. The look alone was enough to make her explode and with the girl's fingers in all the right places, she was helpless.

"Paige" Emily whimpered out as her hips dropped and her teeth clenched even tighter on the back of her own hand. She felt her thighs tingle and her stomach tense. It was almost painful how quickly she lost her breath, but it returned just as fast, and the pain was overcome by more pleasure than she knew what to do with. Even with her hand buried in her own mouth it didn't hide the moan she let out. It filled the room, and probably most of the house too, as her body twitched in ecstasy.

Paige let out a laugh, half of relief and half of pleasure, as she felt the girl's body give in completely. That was all she needed. She had been fighting so hard and now she was free. She let her own body completely give into the pleasure that had consumed it for so long. She buried her face back against Emily's neck, but did nothing to hide the near scream of joy she emitted as her hips bucked and jolted against the last few strokes from Emily's hand.

As quickly as it had started, the noises died, and they were laying together in silence again. Almost silence. After they both managed to catch their breath and the heavy huffs and puffs died down, Paige lifted her head at the sound of soft voices coming from inside the room. Her eyes focused on the t.v. screen now and that's when she remembered how this had all started in the first place.

"Em" She whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek before motioning her chin toward the screen and shaking her head.

Emily tilted her head backwards against the carpet until she could see the t.v. upside down. She let out a soft laugh when she focused on what the t.v. had landed on in their scuffle for dominance. "Did we just have sex to a Dance Moms marathon?"

"I think so" Paige said with a soft laugh, shifting now to lie beside Emily instead of on top of her. She reached out and pulled the blanket right off her bed and let it land on the two of them still tangled together. She watched the t.v. for a second then laid her head against Emily's chest and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly "I'm glad you didn't let me watch Swimfan."

"Me too" Emily replied in a whisper, her fingers slowly sliding through Paige's hair a few times. The soft lull of the t.v. now acted not as entertainment, but as a sort of lullaby to the girls. Soon their breathing evened out and the both of them drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
